


slipping under

by babynewyear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But Eren Yeager likes you, Eren Yeager Being an Asshole, Eren Yeager Has a Manbun, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Sexy Eren Yeager, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynewyear/pseuds/babynewyear
Summary: eren yeager is a toxic boyfriend but he’s your toxic boyfriend.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	1. night

summary: eren yeager is a toxic boyfriend but he’s your toxic boyfriend.

*  
**Eren** : I miss you [2:14 a.m.]

 **Eren** : I know you’re not sleeping right now. [2:20 a.m]

 **Eren** : This silent treatment isn’t cute. [2:21 a.m]

Well he is right. You’re not asleep. While you didn’t have the best sleep schedule, you didn’t have Eren’s outright insomnia.

And knowing him, he was probably on something too. Stimulants, molly, coke, whatever. Again, it wasn’t like you didn’t indulge and hell with Eren, you did more than your fair share of indulging.

In retrospect, he was the one who brought you into this- _his_ lifestyle.

You think in retrospect too much these days. You think of how self reflection preludes the epiphany, and you wonder if all this sudden hindsight is pushing you in the direction of this path: Break up with Eren Yeager.

You could pretend you were fantasizing about breaking up because it was the right thing to do. The healthy thing to do. You can kind of visualize his reaction too, his viridian eyes widening, the mirth filled laughter, the strings of insults, and you could imagine him saying, “Yeah fucking right. Who do you think you are?”

The truth is, you wanted to hurt him a little. Just to feel like you had something over him. You deserve some spite in this push-pull, take/everything/until /I/have/nothing/left/to/give relationship.

And it’s not like the break up would be permanent. Jesus no, a life without Eren Yeager isn’t a life at all. It’s agonizing purgatory. At least Eren gave you the kind of hell people would pray to have.

 **Eren** : Answer me [2:25]

 **Eren** : You like this don’t you? You like it when I’m desperate. [2:35]

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t. It was more enjoyable than when Eren would go no contact without a warning. A little hypocritical of him to demand your attention when you felt like you had to always beg for his.

 **Eren** : I’m coming over [2:37]

Fuck. fuck, fuck. Not good at all.

You break out of your musings, and your fingers fly over your phone’s keyboard, all the determination of being hell bent to ignore him gone. Difference between you and Eren is that he can really commit to the role.

 _wait, wait. ur prolly not even fit to drive. pls don’t be a reckless danger to ppl who don’t deserve it._ [2:38]

 **Eren** : So now you decide to text back. And what the fuck is that supposed to mean? [2:38]

 _you know what i mean eren. please don’t be difficult rn._ [2:38]

 **Eren** : Fuck, I hate you sometimes. So much. “please don’t be difficult” [2:39}

 **Eren** : And yes, fine, I am drunk. I’m still coming over, idc. [2:39]

You squeezed your eyes shut. Eren was quite good at holding his liquor so naturally he drank a lot.

 _that’s literally so wildly irresponsible. you’re going 2 crash your car. AGAIN. or worse..._ [2:41]

 **Eren** : Cute, you’ll care if I die. And I’m taking an Uber. [2:41]

 _thanks_. [2:43]

You didn’t really mean to thank him for an action that was the epitome of basic human decency (and not to mention, did he even ask if he could come over), but you sent the text before you took the time to dwell on it.

You debate pouring a shot or two for liquid courage. Why is it fair that he got to be the drunk one?

But the logical part of you, which somehow hadn’t eroded away, advised against it.

It’s 3:24 A.M when you hear the pounding on your door. Jesus, does he really have no consideration for your neighbors?

You let out a deep breath before unlocking the door.

The thing about Eren Yeager is that he’s stupidly beautiful.

And one can never get used to looking at him. Right now his messy dark hair is pulled into a bun, fringes over viridian green eyes and dark circles underneath, with a handsome slender face perpetually set in a blank expression.

Right now that pretty face was wearing a scowl.

The stench of vodka clung to his hoodie as he made his way past you without ever so much as a greeting. He plops down on your couch, limbs all over the place. You stand over him.

“Sit down, babe” He drawls.

“No, I want to know why you’re here.” You try to be firm, a hand on your hip.

He sighs, “I told you I missed you didn’t I? You ignored me the entire day, of course I want to see you.”

He pats his lap. You decide to ignore this and decide to head to the kitchen for some much needed aspirin, before he grabs your wrist, pulling you into his lap.

You squeak in surprise which he chuckles at. His hands are wrapped around your waist, and his legs between your knees, and to put some space you put your hands on his shoulders.

“I ignored you for a reason. You were being so immat-”

The words die in your throat as he leaves trailing butterfly kisses on the smooth of your neck, his slender fingers touching the underside of your breasts, his hair tickling your chin.

“N-No Eren, don’t attempt to distract me--I was saying something.”

Your attempts to flee his hold are half-hearted which he notices. He smiled mischievously and a hand tilts your chin towards him. He steals a kiss, and his lips leave yours before you could even taste it.

“Sorry sweetheart. Your lips just looked so soft. What were you saying?”

You’re admittedly a little mesmerized, the gentleness of his adoring ministrations coloring your cheeks. But no! Eren doesn’t get out to pull the good-and-sweet boyfriend persona to pull himself out of difficult conversations.

Even though you were currently straddling him, you decided to use the same eye level contact to your advantage. Eren was unfairly tall, towering over your frame when you guys were side by side.

You took a deep breath, “I was saying that you were being really immature. Why do you always have to pick a fight with Jean? He wasn’t even doing anything Eren, and you punched him?!”

His wandering hands, the ones currently situated on the span of your waist, grip into your flesh. Your thin shirt does nothing to protect against the slight pain of when his fingers dig into your skin.

He looks at you with cold eyes like the act of explaining himself was a chore,”I’m really not in the mood to hear you talk about other men. And you don’t want to get me in a bad mood.”

Fuck. There it was. The underlying threats embedded in his words.

His hands leave your waist but you’re not granted reprieve as they sneak underneath your shirt, his cold hands directly in contact with the warmth of your body making you flinch.

“I don’t care Eren. Frankly, you’re always in a shitty mood, and do you know how embarrassing it is to hang out with our friends if you’re some ticking time bomb around Jean-”

Eren’s green eyes flash vindictively, “He was flirting with you! Was I supposed to just take that and watch Jean Horseface Fucking Kristein slobber all over my girlfriend?”

You grit your teeth in indignation, “Eren Yeager! Jean was not flirting with me. Has your mind chosen to conveniently forget that he is dating Mikasa now? Who he’s been in love with for as long as I’ve known him?”

His smile is cruel and you couldn’t but gasp when he pinches your nipple after rolling the sensitive bud between his fingers, “You love reminding me of the fact you guys have known each other for a long time huh? Childhood friends and all that.”

“That’s not the point! St-stop twisting this back to me.”

You should have known it was pointless to argue from such an intimate position, as one arm kept you locked around him, leaving the other to fondle your breasts. You were getting wet, and judging from the erection poking out his jeans, he’d been hard for some time too.

His lips linger above your ears, “Maybe you liked that he was flirting with you. You always had a crush on him right?”

You reel your head back with vigor, “When I was like twelve Eren! You’re crazy.”

He pretends to consider this before softly uttering the words, “Maybe I am” and then captures your lips in a searing kiss.

It starts out softly enough before he kisses with you the force of a man deprived.. Noticing that you weren’t responding, his teeth bit down on the pink of your lips earning a pained grasp that let him slip his tongue through.

You were more trying to break out of the kiss than participate in it, but as long as you were responding, Eren didn’t care. His kiss was rough and forceful, hands kneading to the firmness of your ass.. He sucked on your lower lip, as if to amend for the teeth that sank in.

His hands get caught in your hair, while his clothed dick rutting against the warmth pooling between your legs. And you’re suddenly too aware what you’re doing is following a direction you didn’t intend it to.

“Mmmfgh-” You beat your fists against his chest, and in a moment of viscous revenge, you decide to bite his lip even harder than he bit yours.

You didn’t really need to, you supposed. Because when he noticed your small fists, he had already started to reel back. You just wanted to draw some blood, maybe. A string of saliva escapes both of your mouths as you seperate.

Instead of being shocked, he just looks...dazed. His tongue darts at the blood with an almost contemplative expression.

He smirks, “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Internally, you roll your eyes. Of course he liked that.

You break yourself out from his grip, putting some necessary distance between you two, “Ok, Eren. You’re drunk, and we don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

Of course what you’re really thinking is: We don’t want to do something I’ll regret.

He points to his hardened member, “Do you really think I’d be sporting this if I had whiskey dick?”

You shake your head,”I don’t care. I’m tired and I’m going to sleep and you can take the couch.”

He nods, much to your surprise. With Eren Yeager, something you never really get is compliance. You mutter a goodbye, and head towards your room, exhaustion finally hitting you.

You collapse on the bed, and ten minutes later you’re awakened by shuffling and stirring of a person next to you, You yawn, completely unsurprised that Eren managed to weasel himself into bed with you.

He kisses the top of your head, “Just go to sleep. I promise I won’t try anything.”  
You nod, dozing off as his fingers rub circles on exposed skin.


	2. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wake up to eren.

If you had closed your blinds last night, the sunlight wouldn’t be streaming in, warming your face which currently felt too hot.

You rub the sleep from your eyes, a yawn escaping you. 

Your body’s hot too, thanks to the human radiator laying all over you. A strong arm holds you by your middle. You’re tucked under Eren’s chin, and his dark hair tickles the nape of your neck.

You struggle to turn around so you could face him, trying not to pay mind to how his muscular arm grips you tighter. 

Tucking his hair behind his ears, you couldn’t help but observe your unfairly pretty boyfriend. You lightly trace his jawline and the cupid's bow above his slightly chapped lips. You made a mental note to remind him to use his chapstick. 

He had the charms of a devil and the sleeping face of an angel. You’re caressing his hair when his eyes open, crystal clear eyes blinking.

“Good morning.” You can’t help but smile, “Rise and shine.” For a moment, neither of you speak. You can feel yourself falling deeper into the abyss. 

Unbeknownst to you, Eren can't recall the last time when someone looked at him adoringly the way you did him. Not lustful. Not charged. Just pure and unadulterated adoration. 

He grunts, before pulling you even closer to him, “It’s too early.” You shake your head, “It’s at least 10 AM-” “I don’t care. Stay in bed with me.”

You sigh in exasperation as you uncoil yourself from his heavy form, “I have plans today.” His eyes narrow, “Plans with who? Don’t you have classes today?” 

Eren interlocks his legs with yours so you can’t move. You huff, “No I don’t Eren, and if I did, all the more reason to get up.” 

“You’re not answering the question.” 

The edge in his voice is unmistakable, “Who do you have plans with, honey?” Pet names don’t sound sweet from venom coated lips.

You sit up, hands searching the bed for your phone. You had a bad habit of sleeping beside your cellular device,“Connie and Sasha. We were just going to grab brunch and watch a movie.” 

You can see his shoulders visibly relax. It was clear he didn’t perceive them as much of a threat.

“Cancel them.” It sounds like an order. 

“What?” You snap, “I’m not going to cancel my plans just because you tell me to.” Eren’s eyes flash in irritation. With reflexes of an experienced athlete, he encircles his arm around your waist with an impressive force.

Your back is pulled to his hard chest with a small thud. Someday you’re going to have to lecture the green-eyed hothead on what personal space and boundaries were. And how to not manhandle you. 

Your internal voice laughs, knowing exactly how much you loved it when Eren touched you. Cold and distant as he could be, there was something uncontrollably flattering about the way he couldn't keep his hands off you. 

Maybe it was because he needed the assurance that you were really there--that you were tangible. But those thoughts were quickly forgotten as his lips dip below your collarbones, peppering kisses where-ever his lips could reach.

“Stay.” A kiss pressed on your shoulder blade, “Let’s spend today together.” You realize a few things then, how he not was wearing a shirt so you could feel his ab muscles flex from behind your back, and the position [read predicament] you were in paralleled last night’s, except this time you were not facing him [while straddling him and his very hard cock]. 

But you could still see the wicked smile adorned on his face as his hands cupped your breasts underneath the oversized shirt you were wearing, because of the unfortunate placement of your gilded mirror at the foot of your bed.

Your reflection looked absolutely slutty. Your hair was mussed up, your shirt was ridden halfway- the outline of his nimble fingers squeezing and rolling your perky nipples very apparent.

“Look at yourself.” he commands. You tried to tear your gaze away, embarrassment clouding your thoughts, but your jaw is forcefully gripped to turn to the impending scene. 

He clicks his tongue, “No, no, don’t look away.” 

The hand that was at your jaw finds itself digging into the waistband of your panties and then without preamble, a singular digit pushes inside your unclothed slit rubbing in vertical motions. Up and down. Down and up.

“Fuck, do you even know how wet you are?” You want to look anywhere but yourself, watching yourself getting fucked by his fingers while having your sensitive nipples aggressively toyed with. 

He’s teasing you, much to your agony. Unintentionally, your hips are desperately bucking towards his fingers, like you were also trying to fuck yourself on them. He keeps rubbing up and down, and delivers a particularly harsh pinch to your clit. 

There are two fingers curling inside of your slick heat. Your mewling is a symphony that Eren finds first-class tickets to. 

He nips on your earlobe teasingly before whispering directly, “You must miss me a lot. All this with just my fingers?” 

You try to respond coherently, but a breathless moan escapes instead. “I haven’t even put my dick in you yet. Do you think you’ll be able to handle my cock?”

“Y-yes”. You don’t even care how shameful you sound, your body ablaze and simulated.

Eren pretends to consider this before he hums “Okay then, Cancel your plans with Potato Girl and Baldie, and I’ll give you my cock.” 

“T-that’s unfair Eren!” He chuckles in agreement, “Maybe so. But I don’t really think it’s that unfair.” 

He nuzzles his head deeper into your shoulder, “You’re mine. You should always want to be with me.” 

As those words leave his lips, you can feel your legs shaking. His mouth is now concentrated on the task of leaving marks on your pretty little neck. Soft playful bites turn rougher, more needy. “Say you’re mine.” 

While you’re falling apart, struggling to speak beyond syllables, he commands with pure conviction. A third finger is added, and you can feel yourself clenching around him. At this point, you didn’t even need his dick when his fingers skillfully played your body like an instrument in need of tuning. Your hips are once again desperate to chase the high. 

“Come on baby. Tell me what I want to hear.” His voice is low, sending shivers to every nook and cranny down your body. 

You know what he wants to hear. He was possessive in nature, and nothing got him off like reassuring him that you wholeheartedly belonged to him. 

Mind, body, soul. Past, future, present. 

He didn’t like how you were zoning out so he delivered a particularly harsh pinch on your abused nipples that was already aching from his incessant groping. “I’m here doing all the work, and you can’t even pay attention?” 

There’s a teasing glint at the end of the sentence that makes you blush. He angles your face towards his and kisses all your bubbling defenses away, soft and rough at the same time. As he coaxes his tongue into yours, the fingers at your core are getting closer and closer to-

He pulls his long, thin digits out, each coated in slick. You whine in frustration, “E-eren, I was so cl-” 

And without warning, he maneuvers you so you’re facing him now, and then unceremoniously shoves his fingers in your drooling mouth. You would have bit him if not for the fact you were staring up right at him with his glacial eyes. 

So like a good, obedient, girlfriend you sucked on his fingers, trying to not pay heed to the fact you were essentially tasting yourself. He lightly squeezed your chin, “Come on baby, tell me you’re mine.” 

You looked at the tall boy incredulously. How were you going to talk when his fingers were half-way down your throat? But judging from his uncontained grin, he seemed to know this. Kindly, he took one of his fingers out, making it slightly more manageable. 

So, once again, like a good girlfriend, you played into his whims. “I’mmmfgh y-you-” You couldn’t finish your sentence because you were interrupted by phone notification alerts. 

Eren with an unnatural quickness, took his fingers out of your mouth, wiped them on the shirt  _ you were currently wearing, _ and then grabbed his phone from the nightstand beside him.

Your eyebrows furrowed at the distinct mint-green iphone case, realizing that it was your phone he was currently holding. 

You don’t remember putting your phone there last night. You outreach your hand, trying to get your phone out of your temperamental boyfriend’s grasp

The dark haired boy swats your small palms away like they were nothing more than the buzzes of bees. “Eren,” you’re annoyed, “Give me my phone back. It’s probably just Connie and Sasha.” 

He kept his eyes on the message previews, and in a gesture you were not expecting, his fingers gliding over the screen. “Eren” you yelp, “What are you doing?” 

You are actively trying to get your phone back, using your upper body because he locked your lower legs with his. “Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything.” He sneers, “But now, you no longer have any plans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy <3

**Author's Note:**

> very first reader x anyone story! i know there's a lot of room of improvement but I hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
